Most motor vehicles, such as various types of automobiles, yachts, etc., would require a protective cover to protect them from accumulated dust, strong sunshine, rainwater, snow, etc.
Conventionally, the protective cover for motor vehicle is made of a soft, waterproof fabric cut and sewed into a shape corresponding to the vehicle to be protected.
Since the protective cover is completely made of a soft material, it is impossible for the protective cover to automatically stretch for use. A user has to manually extend different parts of the cover one by one, and pull these parts to corresponding positions on the motor vehicle to complete the covering of the vehicle with the protective cover. The cover is then finally fastened to the motor vehicle. Since the motor vehicle usually has a relatively large volume, it is apparently time and effort consuming to manually extend and pull different parts of the protective cover to correctly cover corresponding areas on the motor vehicle. This is the disadvantage in handling the conventional protective cover for motor vehicle.
On the other hand, it is also very inconvenient to fold the protective cover for storage. That is, the user has to manually fold different parts of the protective cover. There is not any object for fixing the folded cover to a fixed shape. The protective cover could only be roughly wound into a roll that usually occupies a relatively large space.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a protective cover for motor vehicle that may be conveniently stretched for use or folded into a relatively small volume for storage.